


Adapting

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [17]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan notices the changes that has happened in her life, seemingly without her knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adapting

**Author's Note:**

> April Showers Prompt 26

[ ](http://s56.photobucket.com/albums/g185/godricgal/?action=view&current=traffic.jpg)

The cars are hurrying by on the head-way, chasing along to different destinations, different people and different homes.

Brennan feels different.

Not in that sudden, epiphany kind of way that normally happens to people, when something… big has changed. No, it is more of a realization that this change has been going on for nearly six years now that, slowly and unwillingly, she has opened a part of herself that she didn’t even know she had locked away.

It’s like watching your life unraveling before you, one picture, one moment, one sense of loss at a time. And then the bright colors, starting with Angela’s smile and insistence on calling her ‘friend’ and the team, her ‘squints’ as it is.

It’s been a process that, if not so close to home, she would have liked to investigate further, dissect and research and find out the exact causes, the times and dates of the true turning points.

All she’s sure of is that it ended with Booth. He’s sitting next to her in the cab they had to split to get back home from the crime-scene: flat tires and lack of space – their team, their friends were so bad at lying, but so sincere in their match-making, that Brennan cannot find fault with any of them.

Especially not when Booth slides closer to her seat and gently clasps her hand in his.


End file.
